


the road to El Dorado

by Misari



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Different perspectives, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen, M/M, The power of Fluff, These people are crazy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vignette, but they love each other - Freeform, including the them, yep, yes - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misari/pseuds/Misari
Summary: A veces, por muy demoníaco o divino que parezca, se encuentra el tan buscado (o quizá no, los accidentes también ocurren) El Dorado.





	the road to El Dorado

> _Oh joy, when you call me_ _  
> I was giving up, oh, I was giving in_
> 
> Joy - Bastille

A veces, el Universo tiene la capacidad de reducirse: una pequeña gran cabaña con nombre de flor justo en el entrecruce de dos caminos; un bosque donde descansa un trono hecho de viejas cubiertas de neumáticos y donde se respira el olor a manzanas; dos tazas de té, una al lado de la otra sobre un mantel de colores pasteles, una especialmente preparada con nueve terrones de azúcar y leche condensada; una librería en una esquina donde nunca se vende un solo libro y las plantas comienzan a romper la paleta de colores con sus verdes estridentes.

A veces, por muy demoníaco o divino que parezca, se encuentra el tan buscado (o quizá no, los accidentes también ocurren) El Dorado*.

**(anathema &newton)**

Un segundo es lo que basta para que se arrepienta. Tic. Tac. ¿Fue un sueño, una pesadilla, una premonición? Anathema abre los ojos a la oscuridad del cuarto mientras el olor del papel antiguo quemado todavía se aferra a su larga cabellera y el contorno vibrante del rojo contra el amarillento no desaparece de su retina. La cabaña duerme, Newton duerme, los vecinos duermen, hasta la noche duerme. Todo se encuentra en un estado de suspensión, silencio, un corchete abierto sobre los bordes de la realidad; y ella ahí, despierta, interrumpiendo el espacio muerto. ¡Cómo se atreve! Cómo se atreve a romper el orden de las cosas. Cómo se atrevió a quemar el libro que tie-tenía continuación. Le llega la epifanía. Solo que no es una epifanía, ¿cierto? En general las epifanías no son cosas malas, todo lo contrario, son positivas, la realización de que ese niño tan dulce, Adam Young, es el Anticristo por ejemplo. O algo así. Lo suyo es más una… Epifanía Negativa. Piensa que acaba de cometer un terrible error al hacer cenizas Más Buenas y Acertadas Profecías sobre el mundo que está por venir de Agnes la Loca, Bruja, la Saga Continua. Se incorpora de la cama, abre las sábanas con fuerza, y el frío se derrama sobre sus piernas. Newton murmura, se remueve, se hace una bolita. Anathema contiene el aliento (para no oler más cenizas, para no despertar a Newton). Newton suspira y sigue de largo. Duerme. Anathema se desliza como supone que se deslizan las serpientes por la tierra, silenciosa, grácil, rápida, y baja las escaleras de puntitas esquivando el decimotercer escalón desde arriba y el decimotercer escalón desde abajo —ambos rechinan. Qué hacer, se pregunta, qué hacer con una Epifanía Negativa. Nunca tuvo una. Va a hasta la heladera, se sirve un poco de leche. Toma una galleta de chocolate. Se sienta sobre la isla de la cocina, los pies moviéndose, la noche durmiendo y suspirando cada tanto. Mamá se molestó unos minutos, luego le dijo que así tenía que ser, seguramente, que el libro era suyo, que Agnes se lo había dejado a ella, _mi amor, ahora háblame de ese Cazabrujas, ¿qué tal es? ¿alto, apuesto? ¿lo hace bien?_ ¡Mamá! Y su risa estridente. Anathema sonríe. La presentación de Newton a mamá fue todo un bonito y adorable desastre cuando a Newton se le ocurrió tocar la tecla del volumen; ya encargó una nueva computadora, llegará mañana (y le prohibió volver a acercarse a la nueva o a cualquiera). Se termina de comer la galleta y tomar el vaso de leche. Escucha dos criujk; Newton nunca falla en pisar ambos escalones. Aparece en el umbral de la cocina frotándose los ojos; entre la bruma del sueño la preocupación se refleja sobre el estanque. ¿Anathema?, le pregunta. Ella le responde de la misma forma: ¿qué crees que deba hacer con una Epifanía Negativa? Newton abre la boca. Eh… ah… epif… qué… Ridículo, se ve ridículo: en calzones, casi desnudo, dormido, sin anteojos, la cabeza un nido de caranchos, saliva seca en la comisura de sus labios. Ridículo y adorable. Se despertó, porque ella no estaba a su lado. Nada, nada, lo rescata, solo pensaba en que nunca estamos del todo seguras sobre si el camino que elegimos es el correcto.

Lo toma de la mano y le da un beso en la mejilla. Parafrasea, repensando lo que acaba de decir: bueno, casi nunca, y se marcha escaleras arriba. El cerebro de Newton deja de funcionar como las computadoras que toca. 

**(the them)**

Deidre Young encuentra la fotografía mientras pone los viejos libros infantiles de Adam en grandes cajas color madera que tienen escrito con fibrón negro indeleble DONACIÓN. ¿Seguro qué quieres regalar los libros, Adam? Seguro, mamá, muchos niños pasan hambre. Deidre no sabe _qué_ tiene que ver la hambruna infantil con regalar libros, quizá Adam crea que se trate de alguna hambruna intelectual; sea cual sea la razón que Adam haya creado en su cabeza, a ella le basta con saber que su niño lo hace con amor. La fotografía se desliza de una de las páginas hacia el piso con una ondulación que va de izquierda a derecha. Son Adam y los niños: Pepper, Wensleydale y Brian, bajo el viejo manzano del señor Tayler, el que se prendió fuego en aquella tormenta del 2016, cuando un rayo le cayó encima. (Por supuesto que el señor Tayler dijo que era obra del diablo, del diablo vestido de _Adam y el resto de su pandilla_ ; Deidre cree que solo fue mala suerte). Toma la fotografía del piso y los mira, tan pequeñitos, cuatro o cinco años tendrían, Brian mirando hacia el costado bañado en barro, Pepper con cara de pocos amigos mirando directamente a la cámara, Wensleydale sonriendo brillante con sus anteojos sobre la punta de la nariz y Adam saludando hacia la cámara, una corona de papel maché y lentejuelas sobre su cabeza. Una risita se le escapa. No recuerda quién les sacó esa fotografía. ¿La mamá de Pepper? ¿Arthur? ¿Los papás de Wensleydale? Quizá fue ella misma y no lo recuerda; después de todo, es _raro_ que tenga una fotografía en papel en plena era digital. La da vuelta, por curiosidad, para ver si hay anotado algo, alguna fecha, tal vez, y se sorprende al encontrar todo el espacio ocupado con la letra torpe y chueca de Adam. Es uno de sus cuentos fantásticos. Deidre se sienta en el piso, entre las cajas y los libros, y lee la historia escrita con faltas de ortografía. Se ríe. _Avia una vez ace mucho tiempo en un reino chiquito llamado Hogback tres cavaballeros y un rei. El rei es un niño con piel de tronco, arrugada como ~~el señor tayler~~ como un viejo aburrido y malo. Los tres cavalleros eran sus defensores: sir wensleydale con sus ojos-rayos-lasers como armas sir brian el-que-siempre-esta-sucio y puede hablar con el barro y sir pepper quien puede destruirte con tan solo un puño. Son sus protectores y amigos y compañeros de aventuras. Son amigos ¡los mejores amigos del mundo! Los cuatro concuistan reinos, aplastan ormigas y rascacielos y aviones y defienden su guarida el reino de Hogback de pandillas enemigas. También le roban mansanas al viejo ogro que las planta y no cree que compartir sea algo bueno –los padres del rei le enseñaron que compartir es bueno y por eso el rei y sus tres cavalleros salen en busca de personas y otros seres como el ogro que no quieren compartir y los obligan a compartir. Son como los cuatro fantásticos pero más cool. Fin. _Deidre se ríe más fuerte, más grande, más suelta. Una lagrimita se escapa por uno de sus ojos. Oh Adam, susurra, y en su fuero interno, cerrando los ojos y apretando la fotografía contra su pecho, susurrando hacia Dios o a quien sea que la esté escuchando: deja que vivan muchas más aventuras, deja que se sigan amando así.

Deidre Young tiene que levantarse del piso y limpiarse las lágrimas cuando escucha los ladridos de Perro y las risitas traviesas de cuatro niños. Dobla la fotografía y se la guarda en uno de los bolsillos de la pollera, dándole una palmada. Adam, Pepper, Wensleydale y Brian aparecen. Hola mamá. Y en coro de a tres: _¡hola señora Young!_

**(madame tracy &sergeant shadwell)**

El señor Shadwell habla y habla y habla, recortado por la luz que entra desde uno de los ventanales. Se ve tan glorioso, desde ese ángulo, sus expresiones marcadas y escupiendo cada tanto saliva. Parlotea, más que nada: de brujas, del Mal _con eme mayúscula_ , de lo poco aterrador que estaba el señor Crowley la última vez que lo fue a ver, de lo cada vez más marica que esta ese librero sureño que no-resultó-ser-un-demonio-pero-casi, de las cuentas impagas que deja atrás y que bien merecido se lo tienen esos oficiales del gobierno, de que Londres está lleno de pura y repugnante maldad y que no extrañará para nada esta ciudad condenada al infierno y de lo feo que huele y que nunca antes había notado. Madame Tracy medio lo escucha medio no y lo ve de reojo mientras se ocupa de preparar las tazas de té. Que el agua hierva. Que las tazas estén limpias. Que las hojas de té se encuentren frescas. Que la azúcar no tenga hormigas —bichos viciosos, eso es lo que son. Que la leche condensada no haya expirado. Y las cucharas, oh, ¿dónde puso las cucharas? _Ya te lo digo, ya te lo digo, no podemos dejar todas las armas atrás. Habrá brujas a donde sea que vayamos, sí, sí, el mal no descansa._ Por supuesto, señor Shadwell, le responde Madame Tracy con una sonrisa sincera. ¿Dónde están, por Dios? Por supuesto que le dejará llevarle todos los juguetes que guste. No quiere que el pobre hombre se deprima. Son parte de él, por ridículo que suene. Ella llevará los suyos, también. ( _Todos_ ellos). Oh, las cucharas, con que ahí estaban, al fondo del cajón. Traviesas, les susurra. El señor Shadwell sigue despotricando contra las fuerzas del mal que andan por ahí sueltas, haciendo de las suyas, contra Oxfordshire, contra el niño-brujo, contra la bruja esa de Tadfield y se le escapa un comentario sobre el joven Newton. _El pobre chico, engatusado. Una lástima, sabes, mujer, lo voy a extrañar_. El señor Shadwell se queda rígido, mirando un punto fijo hacia el cuarto rosa. Madame Tracy pretende que no lo escuchó, sirve el té, sirve la leche, pone los nueve terrones de azúcar en una taza y se acerca a la mesa. Las pone una al lado de la otra con una floritura. Señor S, lo llama, su voz arrastrando un agradable sing-song, el té. Madame Tracy se sienta y lo espera. Le da un sorbo a su taza. El señor Shadwell se queda callado, recortado por la luz que entra desde uno de los ventanales. Glorioso, viejo, un poco loco. Se mueve sin gracia hacia la mesa y Madame Tracy siente un repentino tirón de cariño. _Gracias_ , le dice cuando le tiende la taza y se sienta a su lado, removiéndose incómodo, _um… querida._ Madame Tracy le retiene un segundo más de lo normal la mirada. Luego le dice no hay de qué, señor Shadwell, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ambos toman el té en silencio, hombro contra hombro.

**(crowley &aziraphale) **

No es simple. Nada con ellos fue, ni será, simple. ¿Qué puede ser simple en la vida de un ángel y un demonio? Más aún, ¿Qué puede ser simple en la vida de un ángel y un demonio que se separaron de sus respectivos bandos? Pero lo hacen: _simple_ ; o al menos tratan de hacerlo (no de la misma forma en la que trataron de evitar el Apocalipsis, todos conocen ya cómo terminó _eso_ , y no, Crowley no quiere escuchar bromas al respecto). Así que tratan con todas sus fuerzas de hacerlo simple: siguen con sus vidas, siguen con sus rutinas, empujan aquello que casi les roban hacia adelante, el mundo sigue girando y bla —toda la parafernalia humana esa—, ponen el Tiempo entre ellos y el Final de los Días que No Fue, cenan en el Ritz, tienen caminatas en el St. James, charlan por teléfono, beben los mejores vinos de la Historia en la librería, recorren Londres sin dirección alguna en el Bentley, visitan a Adam y Anathema en Tadfield, se cuentan anécdotas de siglos, milenios atrás, discuten de música y teatro y televisión y literatura y moda y de lo que sea. Solo que esta vez Crowley no mira de reojo por sobre el hombro cada cinco minutos, estén en el Ritz o en St. James o en la librería, solo que esta vez Aziraphale no pone una barrera entre lo que piensa y lo que dice. _Te ves divino hoy, querido ¿son nuevos esos pantalones? ¿Qu? Wa. Nghk_. Solo que esta vez Aziraphale visita cada vez más seguido el departamento de Crowley —aunque en el fondo le siga pareciendo un lugar desprovisto de ese no-sé-qué que hace a un lugar un _hogar_ y tenga que aguantarse el comentario para no herir el orgullo de Crowley _._ Solo que esta vez Crowley se queda a dormir en lo de Aziraphale, y cada vez con más frecuencia —aunque Crowley opine que la cama de cuatro pilares del siglo XIX es incómoda y las sábanas huelan a libro viejo y tenga que aguantarse las quejas para no verle la cara de herido mortaljustoenelcorazónohquecrueleres a Aziraphale. Solo que esta vez no está esa tensión siempre presente que se apoderaba de sus esencias humanas —porque si cualquiera de los dos bandos llegaba a enterarse… Solo que esta vez ambos se permiten hacer, y decir, _y ser_ lo que antes del No-Apocalipsis estaba sellado bajo diez candados, ocho cadenas, seis baúles, cuatro cajas, dos puertas y un ataúd, enterrado bajo tierra y expulsado más allá de la estratosfera (sí, _así_ de dramáticos siguen siendo). Solo que esta vez se permiten mirarse sin restricciones —no es que las hubo, no realmente si sabías a _dónde_ mirar, era en realidad una traducción que estaba atrofiada. Solo que esta vez cuando Aziraphale está leyendo _Las mil y una noches_ en el sillón y Crowley se sienta a su lado, y luego se acerca, y se acerca, e inclina la cabeza sobre su hombro, y luego cambia de posición recostándose sobre el sillón y apoyando la cabeza sobre el regazo de Aziraphale no solo no lo aparta, también le pasa la mano que no sostiene el libro sobre sus cabellos y lo acaricia y lo acaricia y lo acaricia y Crowley larga un suspiro largo y contento antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir. Solo que esta vez cuando Crowley sugiere ir a hacer un picnic en St. James, y luego ir a caminar por las calles de Londres, y luego cenar en el Ritz, y luego tomar un copa a su casa, y luego sugerir que ya es tarde, por qué no se queda, la cama es grande y hay suficiente espacio para ambos y encima sobra y si no quiere dormir hay una nueva colección de libros de misterio que Crowley encontró tirados en la calle, no solo Aziraphale no se niega, también dice _sí_ a todas y cada una de las sugerencias (tentaciones) con una sonrisa tan grande que no le cabe en su rostro suave y amoroso.

Solo que esta vez se toman de las manos cada vez que pueden (siempre) y se miran a los ojos (se ven enteros, esencia de ángel, esencia de demonio) y se besan (en cualquier parte del cuerpo que tengan al alcance en ese momento) y se dicen (en un susurro, a los gritos, desde las escaleras, en el ascensor, lado a lado en un mesa en el Ritz, en el límite de las estrellas, sobre el borden del mundo) la verdad milenaria: _te amo._

_..._

_..._

**Author's Note:**

> *El Dorado es una leyenda, un mito, una historia, una verdad, lo que prefieran creer: supuestamente era una ciudad de oro/sobre abundante oro, ubicada en la actual Colombia. Muchos salieron a buscarla, pero nadie nunca la encontró.
> 
> Well, espero que les haya gustado. Nos estamos leyendo. Bye bye, sweet children.


End file.
